Alchemy meets Magic
by LittlexCreature
Summary: Edward and Al can't beleive it when an old man presents them with magic. Not only that but the old man is willling to teach it to them. The only thing stopping them is The Law of Equivalent Exchange. What did the old man want from them? HarryXEdward
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or HP. J.K. Rolling and Hiromu Arakawa do. I don't get any money from this, though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't anyways but whatever. Don't own!!!

Dumbledore sighed as he swiftly moved around the many people in Diagon Alley. His long blue robes swayed lightly in the wind, showing that the wearer was in a hurry. Not long ago, Dumbledore was given an invite to meet an old friend. In the invite, it gave little information on why he wanted to meet but Dumbledore realized it anyway. His old time friend knew something that would help in the war and Dumbledore would do anything to get it. The sooner the war won in his favor, the better.

Walking into a small corner café, he searched around for a hooded person sitting in a dark corner. Finding him easily, Dumbledore swiftly made his way towards the figure, his robes swaying in the wind. "Reverse, my old friend, how are you?" The hooded figure made a snort like noise and nothing could be seen excluding his grin. "Now Dumbledore, there is no need for you to be nice. I know full well that you don't like me. Now sit, I have some very useful information for you."

Dumbledore agreed. He never enjoyed Reverse. When near the man, he always felt a sense of taboo. Almost like he himself was a cursed thing. He also had an evil, dark aura around him that sent Dumbledore on edge. And to know that Reverse would never put his hood down to show his face, always made Dumbledore suspicious. Only once has Dumbledore caught him with his hood down but he quickly put it back on that he didn't get a clear view. No matter how many times he re-watched that same memory, he couldn't get a clear view.

Sitting very stiffly, Dumbledore threaded his fingers together and stared hardly at the hooded figure. The grin stayed placed on his face as he took a sip of his tea Dumbledore hadn't seen him get. Gently placing it down, Dumbledore watched the hooded mans gloved hands keenly. "Alright, I am going to tell you something I wish for you not to tell anyone else. If all goes well, this war will end faster then you think. But if you don't listen to my instructions and do something I tell you _not_ to do, Voldemort will easily win. Have I made myself clear?"

Dumbledore sighed, wishing he too had a cup of hot tea in his hands. "I understand completely but I don't remember ever saying I will go with it. Either way, your opinion is greatly encouraged."

Reverse snorted quietly to himself, "Alright, have you ever heard of an Alchemist?"

Dumbledore thought a moment. "Of course, they are like the lost cousins to wizards and witches. It is sad it died though for the muggles. It was always complicated science though.

Reverse simply nodded before taking another sip of tea, "Well maybe it's not lost at all? Maybe we could bring it back? If we could, that would solve our problem in the war! We just need to bring it back!"

Dumbledore cut his friend off, not at all knowing where this conversation is going. "That could not happen. Alchemy was lost when we found out about magic, and muggles are to lazy to learn the science of Alchemy. It would not work. How would we get an alchemist anyhow? Like I said, they were lost."

Reverse sighed and rubbed his temples. "Forgive me Albus for thinking for a moment you would see it. Have you lost your marbles? You go _back_ in time and bring an alchemist here. How hard is that?"

Albus raised a brow, "How is bringing an alchemist over into our time going to bring Alchemy back _and_ win our war? Alchemy works like science. Magic is both science and not science at all. Why do you think an alchemist would help?"

Again, Reverse sighed before taking a long chug of his tea. "It was prophesized my dear friend. Prophesized by Mrs. Zabini herself and she was very detailed. She told me it was an Alchemist that goes by the name, _Fullmetal_. She said something about not needing a circle or other. She warned that if we force him, we would lose. We would have no choice but to bring his brother if we want him to cooperate. She also knew a way to get him over here."

Albus raised a brow. "Equivalent exchange."

Reverse grinned, his canines making Albus shudder. "Exactly. We give him what he wants and he'll give us what we want. The only real law Alchemist's follows."

Dumbledore went over the conversation in his mind, seeing no harm in doing this. Though, he realized his friend never said anything about him going or that this alchemist will destroy Voldemort himself. This leaves Dumbledore to assume Harry will still ultimately destroy him himself. And not only that, what does Reverse get out of this? He already knew the first answer though, knowing he was the only one with the power to go back into time, excluding Hermione.

"What would we give him that would get him over here?"

Reverse grin spread wider as he spread his hands palm up, "Why, the Philosopher stone! Everyone wants it."

Albus Dumbledore shook his head in defiance. He didn't have the stone and no way in all that is pure was he going to give the Philosopher stone to any alchemist. He just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry Reverse, but I don't have it, and if I did…well I wouldn't give it to him. Who knows what he would do if he got a hold of it."

Reverse sighed, losing his trademark grin for a second. "Albus, my lying friend, you would change your mind once you see the kid. He-"

"Did you just say a kid?" Albus asked, cutting the creepy man off.

"Yes, the youngest Alchemist, Fullmetal. He became a major at the age of twelve. He's a prodigy! To have him on our side would benefit us all Albus. We need this war to finally be over. I understand that Harry isn't quiet ready but you're not _training _him, and you know that! For all our sakes, stop babying the boy and train him!"

Albus shook his head again, rethinking his plans. This kid sounded fantastic. He sounded smart and he sounded as if he could help with the war. But with the price of the Philosopher stone…he had to think again. He knew of the stones power. It was the Elixir of Life for Merlin's sake! Who knows what this kid wants to do with it. He was obviously smart so he knew what he would do. He could easily destroy the world if he had the stone. Ok maybe he was exaggerating but the stone was powerful. If he got his hands on it, he can most likely bring the dead back to life or become immortal.

"Would there be any other thing that I might be able to give him?" Albus asked, hoping to Merlin that there may be something else. Reverse thought a moment, not knowing If he should tell his old friend about the other price. He took a chug of his tea and came to a conclusion.

"There is something else, though I don't know if he would go for it fully. I guess the only other thing he would jump for would be knowledge." Reverse stated, drinking the last of his tea.

"Knowledge?" Albus asked.

Reverse rolled his eyes in irritation but it was hidden from the old mans view. "Yes, knowledge, information, things about magic! Teach him magic. Show him how to cast magic spells. Teach him potions. Just teach him like you would a Hogwarts student."

Understanding littered the older mans white face. He could get this young man to win this war. He could do it.

"Thank you Reverse. I'll make sure to do just that."

Reverse grinned his trademark grin and got himself and his old friend some tea. The rest of the night was spent discussing on how to teach the young man and how to get him over here. The two worked out plans, how to arrange him where, and what to send him for the time being. Albus Dumbledore knew what he wanted and he knew how he was going to get it. Fullmetal Alchemist would be the first alchemist from Resembool to learn about wizarding magic.

A/N: It's a little short because it's only like a prologue for the story. How will Fullmetal feel when he finds about magic? New doors open for the poor Elric brothers!!!


	2. Learning Magic

**A/N: **This chapter is more of a filler but is still important. It tells about Ed's and Al's days before going to our world.

I reread the large Defense Against the Dark Arts book for the fifth time since Dumbledore gave it to me. Dumbledore hadn't come back in four months now, leaving only fifth year books in his place. He knew the old man was trying to get him prepared for sixth year but seriously, I am a damn right genius! Once I understood the difference and similarity between Alchemy and Magic, it was like a clear straight path. I understood how to create and cast spells without either using my hands or circle. Though, with further practice, I was able to cast a simple attack spell without a wand. Wandless magic, Dumbledore had called it when I had showed him.

Four months now and I was feeling the need to know something new. Ever since four years ago, me and my brother Alphonse almost completely gave up searching on the Philosopher stone, knowing that it would most likely come up in later research of the magic world. When Al and I first found out about magic, I couldn't help but slam my head against Al's metal chest to try and wake myself from the dream. Dumbledore somehow thought that he was obviously in the wrong time but when he heard Al talk about what I did the other day; he came right over to us. No one got the name Fullmetal for nothing! Well, that was what he was thinking anyhow.

*Flash Back*

_Alphonse couldn't help but stare at the old man in blue robes. He looked like a kind old man, his eyes twinkling happily, but there was something about the man that made Alphonse nervous. He stood closer to his older brother, catching his attention. Ed turned his head towards his brother in confusion, not noticing the old man walking towards the two. Alphonse quickly pointed at the old man as he stood cowardly behind his brother. Ed stared at Al dumbfounded before noticing the old man walking towards them. Edward growled threateningly, standing protectively in front of his young but physical bigger brother. _

_The old man smiled down at Edward, but quickly ignored him, believing he was the younger. He smiled up at Al, giving him his old wrinkly hand to shake, "Fullmetal! It's an honor to finally meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Will you honor me a small chat?" _

_Al shook the old mans hand feverishly but backed up a few steps once he felt his brothers menacing aura. Before his brother could kill the old man, Al grabbed his shoulders, forcing Ed still. "Um…I'm not the Fullmetal, my older brother is. I'm…um…his younger brother Alphonse."_

_Albus raised a hairy white brow, looking down at the smaller boy in surprise. "You're Fullmetal? I imagined you so much taller, forgive me." _

_All hell broke loose. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY IM SO TINY YOU DIDN'T THINK I COULD EVER BE THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST YOU OLD HAG!!!!?"_

_Alphonse held his brother back, trying desperately not to get the old man killed. Alphonse smacked his brother nonchalantly on the head, lightly reprimanding him. Ed simply grunted, trying to calm himself down. "What do you want old man?" Alphonse smacked his brother again, irritated by his brother's lack of manners. Albus Dumbledore looked down at Edward in mild surprise. This child was supposed to help win the war? Little did the old wizard know Edward was the smartest thing to ever come into existent? _

_The child had golden yellow hair pulled back in a low braid. He wore a bright red, long sleeved, hooded cloak that comes down to his calves, bearing the symbol of a serpent draped around a cross, a crown and wings above it. Black pants and a black shirt could be seen under the coat and a silver chain connected from the front of his pants to his front pocket. His golden cat like eyes glared menacingly at Dumbledore's, darning him to do anything fishy. He smiled down at him reassuringly but was earned with a grunt. Again, Albus asked himself, this child was supposed to help win this war? Looking around him, he noticed everyone on the streets was eyeing him skeptically. He wasn't wearing anything normal. _

"_Forgive me, I shouldn't have assumed. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Head Master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I-" Edward cut him off, eyes wide. "Wait, what do you mean by 'Witchcraft and Wizardry?'"_

"_Exactly that young alchemist" _

"_You mean, like magic?" Alphonse asked with a tint of hope in his soft voice. _

_Albus smiled at the two boys, used to the same skepticism in every muggle-born wizard he came to find. It was always refreshing to teach the young wizards what he too knows. "Yes Fullmetal, magic!" _

_*Time Skip*_

"_I still don't get it!" Edward hollered as he threw a large charms book to the side. "How can you move an item from one place to the other? Ugh! I just don't understand!" _

_Al sighed for the fifth time that day. He himself was ready to give up. Everything the two brothers learned on Alchemy, magic was just so hard to wrap their minds around. Though because Al wanted to learn this more then anything, Al gave up trying to understand it and simply just learned it. He didn't really need to find how things floated with its size and mass, or how one thing can appear somewhere entirely different. That's why it's called magic, right?_

_Edward stretched out his sore muscles, sitting up from his bed. He turned to his brother Al, who was currently sitting on the couch, reading a potions book. "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back later. Be safe." _

_Al simply nods his head, his mind to immerse in the book. Ed threw on his red trademark coat before walking out of the apartment. Rain washed its way through Ed's hair and through his clothes. The cool wind blew slowly around him, chilling him to the bone. _

_Edward was the kind of person who likes to understand how things worked. He enjoyed knowing how to make things work and how you go them to work. He needed to know, but when he learned about magic, all he knew was as if it never really existed. He remembers how he tried explaining to Dumbledore how transmutation worked. He tried to explain the science that fallowed it but it was like banging his head against the wall. There is no science in Dumbledore's world. _

_What was transmutation? That's easy. _

_What is alchemy? An even easier question._

_What's magic? For the life of Ed he didn't know what it was. He knew what the exact book definition was, but he didn't know exactly _what_ it was. _

_Magic wasn't science. _

_Magic wasn't reality._

_Magic was simply…just magic._

_There was really no real way to describe it. It was everything and it was nothing. Alchemy was the science part. The parts were people like Edward enjoyed most. _

_Edward understood now. Magic was everything and he just only understood one fourth of it all because magic and alchemy was one of the same. This meant the basic rules still fallow. The Law of Equivalent Exchange still fallowed. His knowledge wasn't wrong; it just lacked the many specific details. _

_Grinning like mad, Edward ran home like a drenched cat in the rain. Ed ran into the room a soaking mess, "Al! Al! I understand now! I understand!" _

_Edward stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes fell upon the Colonel Roy Mustang who was standing while reading the charms book Ed previously threw to the ground. "Magic, Fullmetal?" _

_Edward slammed the front door behind him, glaring hotly at the Colonel. "What of it, Colonel Bastard?" _

_Alphonse came out from the kitchen, a warm cup of tea in his hands. He handed his older brother the cup as Ed threw his coat on a chair to air dry. He warmly accepted the cup of tea but kept his glare on the man in the military uniform. "I know you are a kid Fullmetal but this is something else!" Roy playfully commented._

"_Shut up! I'm not a kid! I know there is no such thing as magic. We saw these books in a town pub shop. We were bored so we bought them to pass the time," Edward grumbled as he snatched the charms book away from Roy, placing it into a medium sized trunk. Al grabbed all the other books as well, placing them in the trunk. Roy raised his hands in mock submission, "I'm not here to judge you on your reading material; it just came as a little surprise."_

_Edward glared threateningly at Roy as he took a long swing of his tea. Feeling the tension in the air, Al came in between both Roy and his brother. "Um…Mustang sir, why did you come over here? I mean, you're always welcomed- Edward growled at that comment –but it's so out of nowhere."_

_Roy smirked as he sat on the couch, watching Edward glare angrily at him. He subconsciously looked through a small notebook __that lay innocently to the side. "I've come to tell you about what's going to happen to Shou Tucker."_

_*Time Skip*_

_Using the wand was the worst experience for Edward. Alphonse was able to use his quiet easily. The __first spell__ he's ever cast was the Hover charm, which was said as Wingardium Leviosa. For a few days Ed tried casting the simple charm but to no use. Giving up the thought of using a wand, he decided to pay more attention to the making of potions. _

_One day, while waiting for his brother to finish dinner, he made the motions of the Hover charm and repeated the words again and again. Seconds later, a book he didn't know he was pointing at started to float. That day he found out that he can to wand-less magic like he can make a transmutation without the circle. _

_Later that same month, Edward found out that he can do simple spells and charms without his wand, and the harder more complex spells were needed to be casted with his wand. "Your wand is a little bit different from the regular ones," Albus stated to him. "The silver lining in your wand is not only unicorn blood; it also represents your spirit. The brighter the silver blood is, the stronger the heart." _

_Edwards's wand was a fifteen inch black wand with silver unicorn blood wrapped around from the handle of the wand to the very tip of it. The core of the wand was made of Thestral hair and was made by the wood of a Rowan tree. Alphonse's wand was a fourteen inch dark brown wand with wood carved leaves circling around the handle of the wand. The core of the wand was made of Unicorn hair and was made by the wood of a Birch tree. _

_*Time Skip*_

"_Brother, what is an animagus?" Al asked as he read a second year book. "It says about turning into an animal that represents you. Isn't that like a chimera?" _

_Edward looked up from his book, looking down at his brother who was currently on the floor. "Animagus are nothing like chimeras. Chimeras are two animals morphed into one." Al stared at his brother, "What about chimeras like Nina? She was a human morphed into a dog." Ed shook his head, not wanting to think about the incident with Nina. "No, it's not the same. Nina was both an animal and human. An animagus is a human that can transform into an animal. We don't morph with an animal, we become one. And anyways, only the best of the best become animagus." _

_Ed waved his hand up and down, quietly pushing the conversation to the back of his mind. He continued to read the second year DADA book Dumbledore had left them while Al sat in quiet concentration. "Hey brother," He asked after a few minutes of silence, "What animal do you think you'll be if you became an animagus?" Ed closed his eyes in annoyance and sighed, "I don't know. A bird maybe?" Al laughed, shaking his head from right to left, "A bird? Yeah right! More like a cat." Edward glared at his brother, "A cat?" _

_Al laughed again as he looked back his older brother who was lying on his back on the bed. "Yeah, you're a cat. I just know it!" Ed growled lightly, "Is that so?" Al couldn't stop laughing as he saw his brother glare menacingly at him. The two continued to joke around when the phone suddenly rang. Still laughing lightly, Alphonse answered the phone. "Hello?" _

"_Young Alchemist Alphonse, is Edward with you?" Roy Mustang asked is a harsh whisper. _

_Alphonse lost all humor and became serious, "He's right next to me. What's wrong Mustang sir?"_

_There was a sound of shuffling papers and harsh orders from Roy before on the other line before he answered, "We have heard news that Marcoh was killed. Did he tell you guys anything?"_

_Al looked down at his brother he suddenly noticed was right next to him. Listening to there conversation, Ed shook his head back and forth, silently telling Al no. Silently nodding, he replied to Roy, "No sir, he didn't tell us anything. Do you want us to come over?" _

"_No! No! Stay at your apartment for a while. I'll call you when it's safe to walk around. I truly hope your telling me the truth Alphonse." With that said, Roy abruptly hung up. _

_Al turned to his brother to find him about to walk out the door. "Wait! Brother!" _

_Ed stopped at his door with a pissed off look on his face. "They killed him Al. You can't expect me to do nothing!"_

_Al grabbed his brothers shoulders, "I'm not going to stop you. I'm going with you."_

_Ed turned around with a surprised look on his face, "No you won't Al! Stay here! Those Homunculi are dangerous!"_

_Al glared at his brother. Or…at least the best glare a suit of armor can give. "Exactly, I'm coming with you!" _

_Edward growled and was about to retort but was stopped when his brother pushed him aside and started walking off. Edward sighed, closed and locked his door before running after his brother. "Now's a good time then any to follow Marcoh's clues. Philosopher Stone, here we come!" Edward stated, taking out the small piece of paper Marcoh gave to them. The thought of continuing to learn about magic was at the back of their minds but the feel of their wands at their sides comforted both Ed and Al._

_*Skip*_

"_Ed...I don't want to search about the Philosopher stone…it's…I wouldn't be able to us it. I…I just can't" Al whispered, breaking the depressing silence around them. Ed stared out the window, not even wanting to answer his brother. _

"_Yeah…" He answered reluctantly after a few minutes_

"_I mean it…no more. We know of magic now. I'm pretty sure they know how to get my body back…I mean, look what magic can do! They defy practically all laws of science. They can make things levitate, transform into animals, make love potions, and so many other unimaginable things! They must know something…" Al stated, grabbing his brothers attention._

_Edward thought about it for a moment before a light smile lit his lightly tanned face. His golden cat like eyes burned in intensity, slowly gaining fire. His strength slowly returned to him as he thought about finding a better, less bloody way to gain his and his brothers body back. They're hands are already soiled. Why can't they just find a cleaner way? _

_Back into the spirit, he lightly touched his wand. Raw strength made its way into his being, boosting up his aggressive positive attitude. "Your right Al. We'll find another way. From now on, were going to learn everything we can about magic."_

_Al nodded, catching on to his brother's strength. No one in the world can ever admit that they never became motivated with the way his brother spoke. Grinning to himself, he stood up from his chair, fallowing Ed out of there apartment. "Time to try some of these potions out," Ed mumbled to himself. They were going to get there bodies back, they knew it. _

*Present*

Looking down at my brother who was currently laying on the floor, books all around him, I sighed out loud. I rested my head against my pillow, allowing the soft humming of my wand to lull me to sleep.

+Skip+

Blood ran down the blade. Pain washed through my body through waves. The grasp on my sphere became nothing as it fell to the floor loudly. I coughed up blood, spraying Envy with my blood. He snickered, letting the blood run down his face. Black spots were irritating as they flooded my vision. Falling to the floor, I reached into my coat pocket, searching for my wand. Lightly touching it, the wand sent out a warm calming energy that numbed my pain. Grinning like the madman he was, Envy grabbed the sphere from my chest and quickly pulled it out.

I could faintly here Al's voice yell. No…he's in danger. He must not do anything. Gaining strength, I raised myself on all fours, coughing up blood. I saw Al try to run at me but I yelled at him to stay put. Al stayed put, standing on edge. I growled at Envy who only snickered down at me. Slowly reaching into my coat, I gripped my wand and brought it out. Through the black spots that littered my vision, I barely saw the wand glow in bright silver as I let yelled out an Unforgivable Curse. "Crucio!"

Envy stared at me dumbfounded before suddenly yelling out in pain. He screamed loudly, falling to his knees. He scratched at his face screaming bloody murder. His echoes bombarded everyone in the room. As fast as it was cast and into affect, the curse suddenly vanished, leaving Envy to gasp and cry on the floor. The black spots in my vision suddenly became bigger. Staggering to the side, I placed the wand back in my coat before falling to the floor.

Blood gushed out of my chest wound faster then the water falling from a waterfall. A low buzzing sound made its way into the right side of my ear. My vision became blurry and my mind became mush. I lay in my blood, watching as a blurry figure of Alphonse came running over to me. I tried to tell him to go back but I no longer had anymore strength. My eyes slowly closed to the darkness that waited with warm welcoming arms.

The faint yell of my name was the last thing I heard before I fell into the comfortable arms of darkness. Never did I see the whit light that passed by or the sound of a spell being casted. The arms where just to warm to ignore.

"Vulnera Sanentur!!"

+*CHAPTER END*+

**A/N: **This is so long, I'm happy! This chapter, like I said in the beginning isn't much but more of a filler though it was still important to know. Before I tell you I hope to see you in the next chapter, I demand at least a review. If there are no reviews, then don't expect another chapter. I don't want to write a story for people who don't even read my story. So, to get another chapter, you must review. Thanks!


	3. Hogwarts

A/N: Because people reviewed for me, you win another chapter! Enjoy!

_Blood…Pain…Screams…Darkness…. A man…he looks like my brother…blond hair…light gold eyes…he's yelling at something…not a man…a boy…my brother…not my brother…he's a dragon…something's grabbing him…a door…Why a door…Arms grab me…I'm in the air…more screams…more pain…more blood…I'm getting closer to the door…something's smiling…more pain…more screams…more blood…something's grabbing me…It feels like death…more pain…I scream…they grab on to me…let go…hot burning pain…my vision blurs…blood…to much blood…don't take me…I don't want to go…blood pain and screams…don't take me…Noooooo!!!_

I jolted awake, screaming from both the nightmare and the pain in my chest. Visions of the dream I had. The pain, the screams…and so much blood. I ran my shaking fingers through my now damp hair. Beads of sweat fell from the sides of my face, a few making it into my eyes. Unknown tears cascaded down my face as the sounds of screams and the feeling of blood flooded my mind. My chest gave a tight squeeze as I tried to sit up.

Finding it useless, I rested my head back on the pillow and looked around the room I was in. Many beds were lined up beside and in front of me and large glass windows surrounded the room, letting the room shower in light. A night stand and a metal stool stood to the right of me, a bowl full of water sat on the nightstand. From the design of the room, the smell of the place, and the eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew I was in the infirmary. Where? Who knows.

"Oh, you shouldn't be sitting up. Please lay back down." A soft voice exclaimed out loud, sounding a lot like Al. Looking towards the noise, I was a little surprised to find a slightly chubby, tall, black haired kid with a cup of hot liquid in his hands. He wore a black uniform, the insignia of a lion engraved on the front of his black coat. "My name is Neville Longbottom." He placed the cup of liquid next to the bowl of water on the nightstand with a light smile directed to me. "Al told me what happened. You know, from the attack of the death eaters and what not. I'm sorry to hear about it." I raised a brow at the boy as he sat on the stool that stood next to my bed. "What did Al tell you exactly?" Neville thought a moment. "Well everything really. How you lost your arm and leg to a Death Eaters attack and the school you guys went to before. I've never really heard about your school though, is it secret? Flamel University? Yeah, I never heard of it." He paused, looking over his shoulder before continuing his explanation. "He also told me that your instructor Izumi used to make surprise attacks on him so he wore a full body armor to protect himself. He told me he's too paranoid to shed off the armor. Ha-ha, and here I thought I was the only paranoid one." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

I thought about what Neville told me, understanding that that was our cover story. The only thing that still confused me was where I was and where was Al? "Neville…where am I? Where's my brother?"

Neville looked up from his lap, "You're at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your brother though is sleeping in one of the Gryffindor's dorm rooms. Madam Pomfrey and I had to fight him to get some rest."

I raised my brow at the boy, not asking if he knew that Al really didn't sleep. Of course, he had to think Al did because Al is just a paranoid kid who wears a full body suit of armor. At least, that's what Al wanted them all to think. I understood that and I kept quiet, half listening to the boy as he talked about herb roots and other such boring things. I closed my eyes, fighting the warm arms of sleep. There were whispers all around me but I quickly ignored them, falling into oblivion.

_Mom's bleeding deformed body slowly crawled over to me, whimpering in drastic pain. Different bones stuck out of her body as her liver and stomach lay on the floor beside her. Her twisted, bleeding, ugly rotting hand reached over and grasped my face. A dead corpse smell infiltrated me nose, making me want to barf. Blood from her hand trickled down my face, slowly soaking my shirt and pants with the red liquid. Bleeding red eyes glared menacingly at mine. "Why Ed? Why? Why did you do this to me? Help me Ed…Ed…Ed, Ed, Ed, ED! WHY?!" _

A warm hand grasped my shoulder, forcing me to wake from my nightmare. I smacked the warming hand away afraid that it was my mother's bleeding hand that was grasping me. Images of my mother's bleeding body fluttered my mind. She continued to scream at me, asking me why, why did I do this to her? "I'm sorry," I mumbled, finding no other way to answer my wounded mother. "I'm sorry."

I continued to chant that same phrase hoping that the dream would go away so I could concentrate on the burning feeling from the wound on my chest. "I'm sorry…" After a few minutes of calming myself down, I came to realize that I was not in the basement of my old home but in the Hogwarts infirmary. I glanced at my hand, blood covered them. "Ed, are you ok?"

I jerked to my right, surprised to find my brother standing by the bed, worry plastered in his red white eyes. I looked back at my hands to find them clean and untouched of blood. "Are you ok brother?"

I ran my clean hands through my-once again- damp hair. Tears threatened to fall but I easily rubbed them away, not wanting to show my little brother how affected I was from the dream. "Yeah, I'm fine." There was a content sigh from the giant armor before said armor sat itself on the stool next to my bed. I evened out my breathing, forcing the pain in my chest to withdraw. I smiled at my brother. He chuckled lightly before passing me a bowl of hot soup, encouraging me to eat. I grumbled at his antics but brought a spoon full of broth to my mouth.

I savored the hot liquid, letting it trail down my neck into the bottomless pit of my stomach. I took another sip of soup, letting it run down its course. I closed my eyes, enjoying my dinner. I'm guessing I haven't eaten in several days and I know I have missed out on a lot of stuff. I looked at my brother while I placed the now empty bowl on the table next to me. "Alright Al, now that I am awake I have lots, and I mean lots, of questions!"

Al scratched his head nervously, looking away from me. "Alright Al, how did we get here?" He turned to me quickly, "That's your first question?!" I shrugged, tugging lightly on my bangs, "Well yeah, as long as I get the information I want it doesn't really matter what I ask first. Right?"

Al exhaled softly, "Yeah, your right. Well…let's see…I don't really know how." He scratched the back of his head nervously again. I wonder why he still did that. He has no real head to scratch and no hair to run his fingers through. Must be a nervous habit that kind of stayed with him. "Fine, who, what, when, and most importantly, how did someone get me to survive that killer blow?"

"You're pretty calm about this." I glared.

"Ok, ok, Dumbledore saved you."

"Dumbledore? How did he do that?"

"Ah, that would be because of my fine bird here, Fawkes. Phoenix tears can heal any wound." Albus interrupted, walking into the room with a beautiful red bird perched on his shoulder.

Al turned around quickly, almost falling off the stool in surprise. "T-Teacher!"

I simply stared at the bird, surprised that such a creature existed and could heal me even on the brink of death! The bird, Fawkes, jumped off Dumbledore's shoulder and flew over to me. He perched himself on my head before singing a little song. Dumbledore laughed, surprise littering his sparkling blue eyes. Al lightly chuckled. I glared at both of them. I tried to swat the bird away but he went along and bit my hands. I yelled at the bird to get off but he gripped my hair tighter in his claws. "Ah come on! That hurts you damn bird!! I'm grateful that you saved me but this is just wrong! Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

The bird stayed on my head. The fucking bird was lying on my head. The piece of-…he wouldn't get off. I grumbled lowly to myself, planning how I would kill the bird.

"Please forgive me young alchemists. I know I have told you I would keep out of your lives in the world of alchemy but I do believe I should know what happened. I found one of my best students on the floor bleeding to death, and another who looked like a taller Ed opening a door. Please, what happened?"

I glanced at my brother and he nodded. The old man was right, he did deserve an explanation, but I could barley remember anything after I got pierced in the chest.

"We were fighting for our lives. If we let the homunculi live, they would have created a philosopher stone. Dante is not someone you want to continue living." I grasped my pained chest, "We were fighting Dante but my half brother Envy, the homunculi, barged in and attacked me. I was already weak because of Dante so I didn't stand a chance. He stabbed me in the chest. I grabbed for my w-" I looked up at Al, "Where is my wand?!"

Al placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Its safe brother, in our room. Don't worry." I nod my head, going back to the story.

"I grabbed for my wand but I couldn't cast a spell, I was too weak. Then I blacked out. I don't remember much after that." There was silence for a moment before Al continued on with the story.

"After my brother blacked out, I ran to him. He was bleeding horribly. Then suddenly, The Gate appeared and Envy turned into a dragon and went in. Right after, you appeared."

Albus Dumbledore nodded his white haired head before staring seriously at the Elric Brothers. "You said the Philosopher stone, right?"

The brothers nodded, staring at the old man with the same intensity. Albus reach into his pocket, red dust in his hands. "This is what's left of the philosopher stone Nicolas Flamel had created. I used it to go into your world and bring you hear."

I stared at the headmaster in shock, disgust, anger, sadness, and so many other conflicting emotions. He used a devils stone to come here and fro. He said in our world though, not in our time. "What do you mean in 'our world'? You mean in our time, right?" Albus shook his head, "No young alchemist, you are from another world, not from another time."

"You mean to tell me we are on the other side of The Gate?! We went through the gate?!" Alphonse stood up, "I don't remember walking in it, are you sure older brother?!" I looked at the old man, "Do people have planes over here?" Albus nodded, "Yes, and TV and this little square thing the children call…oh what was it, Ah! Cell phones!" I smacked myself in the face, hard. We were on the other side of the gate. Fuck!

"How did you know about the planes young alchemist?"

"I've been here once before, where I met my other father. Some war was going on then."

Albus nodded his head once more before standing up from the bed, "I am sorry but I must leave. I will be back to pick up Fawkes later, rest up young alchemists."

I was going to call him back, demanding answers but the giant bird on my head kept pocking me on the forehead. "Stop that you fucking bird! OW!!!"

A/N: No Harry yet but lets let them have time to get used to being at Hogwarts. Thank you for the reviews everyone! It makes me smile like a little school girl in love.


End file.
